Dessine moi un Pneuguin !
by La Friteuse
Summary: Le morale n'est pas au rendez vous chez Penguin. Tout n'est pas tout rose dans le sous marin jaune. Alors qu'il enchaîne les galères, Penguin s'enfonce, mais Shachi est là pour lui redonner confiance en lui, même si il est un peu maladroit.


Ce n'était pas la grande forme pour Penguin. Les galères c'étaient enchainées tels des pirates capturés par la marine. Entre les engueulades du capitaine, les attaques à répétitions, il ratait ses plats, ses collègues qui se moquaient de lui car il ratait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Tout cela avait démarré avec ce jour funeste où le grand Trafalgar Law lui avait ordonné de s'infiltrer dans une base navale pour récolter quelques informations capitales pour le plan du capitaine.

Discret d'habitude, c'était totalement dans les compétences de Penguin, seulement ce jour là, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait fait une insomnie. Sauf que dire à son capitaine qu'il ne pouvait pas remplir sa mission parce qu'il lui manquer quelques heures de sommeil, n'était pas digne d'un pirate. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Jusqu'à qu'un marine, une bleusaille qui plus est, ne le surprenne en plein déli. Là, tout un régiment se mit au trousse du jeune homme. Il avait beau être excellent au combat, ici, il y avait trop de soldat et ses capacité mentale était réduite.

La conséquence fut que Penguin était retenu prisonnier, et que Law avait du aller le chercher, ainsi que tout l'équipage. Non seulement il avait causé une bataille inutile, mais en plus il n'avait pas les informations capitale. Et il était impossible de retourner à la base naval qui s'était mit en état d'urgence par précaution, vu que le chirurgien de la mort en avait après eux.

Conclusion, le capitaine était fou de rage contre lui, ses compagnons ne se privait pas de lui rappelait sans cesse son échec, les marines les attaquaient pour savoir ce que Law leur voulait, enfin bref, ce n'était pas son mois. Il était incroyablement mal, il n'arrivait pas se remettre, et personne ne l'aidait pour. Personne, sauf Shachi. Ce dernier était là aujourd'hui à son chevet. Penguin avait prétexté être malade pour garder le lit aujourd'hui, il avait entendu des messe basses, mais au moins il pouvait rester dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Shachi avait sauter le repas, alors qu'il adore manger, juste pour rester auprès de son ami pour le réconforter. Preuve qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Penguin était allongé dans son lit, serrant son oreiller, la tête tournait de l'autre coté pour pas que son ami ne le voit pleurer. Le châtain lui, était au bord du lit, caressant le dos de son ami pour lui apporter de la chaleur humaine.

J'ai aucun talent, commença Penguin

\- Mais t'as plein de talent, suivis Shachi

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu te descend comme ça, ça arrive à tout le monde de rater un truc

\- Je suis nul, je suis bon à rien

\- C'est totalement faux

\- Et j'ai lesquels de talents ?

\- Tu sais manier la lance, tu es un très bon combattant, et un espion hors pair

\- Mais Penguin pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es pas nul

\- Si c'est vrai

\- Je serais pas ami avec toi si tu étais un bon à rien, je m'intéresserais pas à toi si tu avais pas de talent

\- Merci c'est gentil

\- Mais c'est vrai, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux ?

\- Dessine moi un penguin.

Shachi ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la demande. Penguin adorait les penguins, normale. Mais ce qui le surprenait, c'est que lui n'était pas vraiment doué en dessin. En Faite, il n'avait jamais vraiment essayer. A part quelques brouillon en s'ennuyant, mais jamais un chef d'oeuvre sur lequel il avait passer du temps et mit du coeur. Donc il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça allait donner.

Mais il joua le jeu quand même. Il prit une feuille, un crayon, des couleurs et se concentra à son maximum. Tout fier de lui, il montra son dessin à Penguin. Ce dernier se prit un fou rire qui dura une bonne dizaine de minute. Pour le coup, c'est Shachi qui avait le coeur brisé. Il y avait mit tellement d'amour ! Une fois qu'il réussit enfin à parler, le déprimé qui ne l'était plus vraiment, pris enfin la parole.

Il est trop mignon !

\- Pourquoi tu ris autant alors ?

\- Son corps ressemble à un pneu, mais c'est un penguin, c'est un pneuguin !

\- Tu vas mieux alors ?

\- Oui merci

\- T'es le seul garçon que je connaisse qui sache cuisiner

\- Il en faut bien un

\- Bah voilà, tu es bourré de talent, tu dessine mieux que moi en tout cas, ria Shachi

\- Non, je ne pense pas, il faudrait voir

\- Y'a juste a regarder mon pneuguin pour voir ça, c'est difficile de faire pire que moi

\- Non tu dessine mieux que quiconque

\- C'est gentil, mais mentir c'est mal, ricana Shachi une dernière fois avant de regarder tendrement Penguin avec un sourire charmant

Là, tout devint limpide pour Penguin. Cette insomnie, il comprit enfin pourquoi il l'avait fait. Shachi, l'avait regarder exactement comme ça quand il avait goûté un de ses plats. Et son coeur c'était emballer comme maintenant. Mais c'était bizarre, son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort pour personne. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, alors il le fit.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il servait le repas, toujours son pneuguin dans la poche et Shachi dans ses pensées, tout l'équipage s'exclama de joie en goûtant son plat, et le couvrir de compliment, le capitaine lui fit même un sourire de satisfaction.

Finalement, ce pneuguin, c'était un peu comme un trèfles à quatres feuilles.


End file.
